Honey
by kathos
Summary: Response to Unbound improve challenge, GS


Title: Honey  
  
Author: Kathos  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. *sigh*  
  
A/N: This is a response to the Unbound improve challenge.  
  
And so the evening began, with a sticky car door, a sand-covered decomp, and a sudden downpour.  
  
Grissom grimaced at the scene in front of him; his csi's had desperately tried to preserve the evidence in the down pour but now as they attempted to process that which they were able to save he could see they were going to need to be at their best to solve this case.  
  
"So, we have an unknown substance on the door a body covered in sand and not much else due to the rain." Sara groaned as she stared at the small pieces of evidence they had managed to bag before the downpour.  
  
"We just have to work from here and not think about what we have lost to the rain. Now what do we know?" He asked her, attempting to set her mind on the task at hand not the fact that the scene had been compromised.  
  
"The body was covered in sand but was found on a car park, tarmac not sand. So one would conclude that the body was moved from the primary scene. It was significantly decomposed so that death was not recent but the dumping was. Maybe the smell became too noticeable to keep the body where it was. But what was the substance that was on the door of the car?" She answered.  
  
"I sent it to Greg. He should have it done soon. Warrick was attempting to identify the car and see if it was the victims." He said.  
  
"So let's go see if Greg is done."  
  
"Sara sit. I told Greg to come find us when he got the results. When was the last time you ate?" He enquired, gently.  
  
"An hour ago. Look the sooner we get the results the sooner we can catch them." She argued.  
  
"Don't lie." He stated plainly, the anger at her lie only evident in his eyes.  
  
"What? I'm not lying."  
  
"Sara, I know you haven't eaten. Look, it won't help standing over Greg, waiting for the result. Why don't we go to the break room to wait? I'm hungry." And with that he walked out.  
  
She got up slowly, not wanting to follow him for fear of admitting she was wrong. 'It was right to put all my energy into solving the case.' She thought. She walked toward the break room resolved to look over the case file as she waited.  
  
Grissom sat in the break room waiting for her to finish making her coffee and sit down. She took her time, he was sure it was on purpose. She sat opposite him her frustration evident in the scowl on her face.  
  
"Sara, I'm sorry but you needed to get away from it. It won't help you or the victim if you collapse. I'm only saying this to help."  
  
"Yeah because you care." She said sarcastically  
  
"Sara, of course I do. We are friends and co-workers. Why wouldn't I care." He countered. She was about to answer that when Greg came in with the results.  
  
"The substance on the car is honey." He told them.  
  
"Thanks Greg." Grissom said by way of a dismissal. He turned to Sara again to finish their conversation.  
  
"Why would there be honey on the car?" She asked, their conversation, and food, once more far from her mind.  
  
"Sara we need to talk about this." She ignored him. "Look, fine we'll finish the case then talk. Well they could have been eating the honey. Or collecting it."  
  
"How many clubs have you been to in Vegas Gris?" Sara asked. He raised an eyebrow at this, was she asking him out again.  
  
"Not exactly my thing Sara. More of a movie kind a guy. Why?" He answered cautiously, not to seem too evasive or reveal the fact that he was happy she was enquiring again.  
  
"Well, there is a club on the strip that has honey to, err, paint on and take off. They could have gone their or at least the killer could have."  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I heard of it from one of the guys. When we get the victims name back we can check to see if she had been seen there." He said trying to cover his disappointment.  
  
"But the smear is so low down on the hood of the car. How would it get there? Unless it was from the car impacting a body or," Her voice trailing of when she couldn't think of any other reason.  
  
"Why don't we try and find out." He said getting a pot of honey from the cupboard above the coffee pot. He walked to the garage where the car was being held. She followed him, not knowing where he was going.  
  
"Hey Gris. Wait up, where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Well if he got it on the hood after going to this club, we need to know how." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you propose we do this?"  
  
"Follow me." He said, command in his tone.  
  
She followed him into the garage, cautiously. He held out his hand to her.  
  
"Care to participate in an experiment?" He enquired.  
  
"What kind of an experiment?"  
  
"Bend over," He instructed.  
  
"What did you say? Fine but this is so crossing the line." She smiled as she bent over.  
  
"I meant over the car. You're about the same height as the victim. The first we can suppose was the killer's handprint as he got out of the car. Bending over the hood would place what part of your anatomy over the second smear of honey?" He asked.  
  
"That would be my breasts Grissom; do you need to test this theory further?" She replied her curiosity piqued.  
  
"Well," He started.  
  
"Would you tell the others if I let you?" She asked.  
  
"No," he said, the hint of an apologetic smile forming. "Because, I don't think anyone would believe me." 


End file.
